


Valentine’s Day

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando introduces Luke to a new tradition.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that white outfit in GQ magazine.

Lando strode into the living room confidently, his cape swinging behind him, and bent over the back of the sofa where Luke was sitting, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re home early...” Luke said, smiling softly. “Thought there was a meeting?”

”There was, but then I remembered exactly what day it is.” Lando was now standing in front of Luke, his arms behind his back, hiding what he was holding in his hands from view.

Luke frowned, his mind racing, had he forgotten today was special? He couldn't remember making specific plans for a special day and he was usually pretty good of keeping track of things like that.

Clearly his frown must have come across as panicked because Lando interrupted his thoughts, “Ta-da.” He said proudly, with a flourish revealing a beautifully wrapped package. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

”Happy what?” Luke asked, a confused expression on his face as he reached towards the present. 

“You, er, probably didn’t have it on Tatooine-“

”One of many things we didn’t have.” Luke joked.

Lando laughed, “Well, it was a tradition on my home planet and in that star system. February 14th. You give a gift to-“ Lando paused, clearing his throat, “to someone you care about.” They hadn’t said the word ‘love’ yet and it was on the tip of Lando’s tongue, but he faltered, not saying what he wanted to, wondering why he was so nervous. Why was he so confident except when it came to this?

”Oh...that’s nice. But I don’t have anything for you.” Disappointment laced Luke’s words, he enjoyed these sorts of things and clearly felt a little left out that Lando hadn’t given him any warning.

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t really celebrate it, but I saw this and I thought of you.” He sat down next to Luke and nudged the package. “Go on, open it.”

Luke grinned, unable to resist the present. He carefully opened it, not wanting to rip the paper too much, to uncover a silky, white square of fabric. It was the colour of fresh snow, made of the most incredibly smooth material. Luke unfurled it and saw that it was a cape. 

“ _Oh!”_ He gasped in surprise. The lining was a plush, velvet, dark like a clear night sky. The collar was stiff, with ornate black fastenings. It was clearly very expensive. Luke was still adjusting to Lando’s love of luxury items and he tried not to feel too guilty that he didn’t have a gift to give in return, reminding himself that he hadn’t even known this day existed a few minutes ago. He stood up, pulling the cape over his shoulders, and Lando jumped up quickly, doing up the fastenings at Luke’s neck. 

“Perfect. I _knew_  it would look great on you.”

Luke spun around, relishing the easy way the material moved, “Thank you so much. This is...so...generous." 

Lando smiled, his eyes were bright, and he shrugged gently, “I just had to get it.”

“Well, thank you. I love it.” Luke said sincerely. 

At Luke’s words, Lando blinked quickly and glanced away, making Luke think he had said something wrong. But before Luke could think too closely about it, Lando was whisking him away to the bedroom, cape and all. 

 

* * *

 

“Not your usual style.” Han mutters, looking up and down at Luke.

"Lando gave it to me, for...what’d he call it? Oh, yeah, Valentine’s Day.” Luke replied, fiddling with the collar. 

"Oh. _Oh.”_  Han said meaningfully.

"What?”

"Nothing. I just, er, didn’t realise you two were so....serious.”

"Serious?”

"Yeah, I thought you two were just...I dunno, _having fun_. Didn’t realise you were,” he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable talking about this, “in love. But,” he continued hurriedly, “that’s great. You’re a good fit.”

Luke had stopped listening after the words “in love”. Lando hadn’t mentioned that part. They hadn't been together very long, only a few months, but he knew they cared about each other, that was obvious. However, they hadn't had a discussion about their relationship and they certainly hadn't told each other 'I love you'. Was this gift Lando's way of saying it? And if so, why didn't he just say it? Luke would have said it back.

"Something wrong?" Han interrupted his thoughts.

"I..." Luke paused, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know that's what it meant."

"Valentine's Day? Yeah. It's for, y'know, partners, couples, people in love. It's a pretty big deal where Lando's from. Sounds like a scam to get people to buy things if you ask me..." Han trailed off, noticing the confused expression on Luke's face. "Kid, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Lando."

"Mm, I think you do."

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe he really did just think Luke would like the cape. But then why even tell him about Valentine's Day? Lando always seemed so confident, at ease with expressing his feelings, so why did he say 'care about' rather than 'love'? Maybe he was unsure about their relationship. That thought filled Luke with dread, the idea that Lando didn't feel the same way was something he didn't want to deal with. However, he knew he shouldn’t avoid discussing it, so he headed to Lando’s apartment, intent on finding out exactly what the gift meant.

Luke paused outside the door, suddenly nervous and apprehensive. He'd faced down Jabba, Vader, the Emperor....talking to Lando about their relationship should be easy in comparison. Nevertheless, this was his first serious relationship and Luke was certain that his feelings for Lando were love so he didn’t want to mess things up. So, he knocked on the door, hesitant but determined. 

The door opened smoothly, “Hey.” Lando smiled as he saw Luke and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Hey.” Luke’s smile faded slightly, and he asked carefully, “Can we talk?”

Lando tilted his head, his brows drew together and he looked concerned. “Of course.” He motioned for Luke to come inside and they headed into the living room, settling on the sofa.

“Should I be worried?” Lando asked, as he studied Luke’s face.

“I...uh, wanted to know why you got me this gift. What it means?”

“Means? Well, I thought you’d like it.” Lando looked at the cape, and then back up at Luke.

“And because you...care about me?” Luke prompted, reaching for Lando’s hand. They sat in silence, both of them realising where this conversation was heading. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I talked to Han, he said that Valentine’s Day is-”

“A scam?” 

“Well, yeah, but he also said that it was for people in love. And I was wondering, because you mentioned it and you got me this cape, whether....perhaps....there’s something we should talk about.” 

Lando nodded, opening his mouth to say something but Luke found he couldn’t wait, and the words came tumbling out of his mouth, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lando laughed happily. “Don’t know why I found it so hard to say earlier.”

It was like a weight had been lifted off both of them, suddenly they both knew exactly where they stood with one another. 

“So, looks like we’re pretty serious.”

“Guess so.”

“We make a good pair though - former scoundrel turned successful business man and farmer turned heroic Jedi Master.” 

Luke snorted, “You know. Han said he thought we were a good fit too.”

“Did he? Well, very occasionally, and don’t ever tell him this, but he can be right.”

They leaned in for a kiss, arms winding around each other. “You know, we celebrated Valentine’s Day earlier but I think a declaration of love deserves a celebration all of its own.”

“Sounds good.” Luke grinned, relieved that the this daunting conversation had gone so well.

Lando stood up, extending his hand dramatically towards Luke, “I believe you know the way to my bedroom.”

Luke took Lando’s hand, letting him pull him up, “I think I can remember.”

It was the first Valentine’s Day they spent together but it was the beginning of a tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
